


Untouchable: A FeMC X Iwai Fanfic

by insert_name_here92



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Protagonist, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_name_here92/pseuds/insert_name_here92
Summary: A fic about the possible relationship between a female protagonist in Persona 5 and our favorite airsoft retailer, Munehisa Iwai.





	Untouchable: A FeMC X Iwai Fanfic

“Untouchable”

 

The yellow neon lettering flickered in the evening darkness, illuminating Rin’s destination. It was funny. She faced down Shadows, monstrous grown men, and Lala Escargot’s glances of disapproval without any problem. But this? Chatting up that surly gun store owner? This demanded a level of courage she hadn’t found in herself. She sighed. She quietly thanked Makoto for dragging her to see that new  _ Yakuza  _ movie earlier today. Even if it was just a movie, it gave her that little extra dosage of adrenaline she needed to talk. She heard a rustling in her bag.

“Why’re you so worried?” Asked Morgana. “You’ve got this.” Rin giggled and patted Morgana’s head. 

“What is there to be worried about? I’m just talking to this scary-looking guy about this very real-looking gun he asked me to hide from the cops. You’re right. I’ve got this.” Her voice cracked at the last statement. She let out a deep sigh and re-entered the store. Despite entering it numerous times, Rin always felt a slight bit of excitement inside the store. Untouchable was, from ceiling to floor, decked out with airsoft gun models, magazines, and body armor. It gave Rin a sense less that she was in a store and more that she was in an underground JSDF base. In the background, the music consisted of a bassline thumping over a synthesizer, giving a slightly funky vibe to an otherwise hard military look.

The surly owner sat behind the counter, flipping through an issue of  _ Guns & Ammo _ . As always, he carried a look of dissatisfaction on his face, his eyes hardly offering a glance to Rin’s direction. He said nothing as Rin approached the counter. 

_ I got this, I got this, I got this, Igotthisigotthisigotthisigotthis, _

“So what’re ya here for?” He asked, his rough voice sounding like it was formed from years of smoking and drinking coffee.

“I looked in the bag,” Rin said, hoping it sounded cool. Iwai raised an eyebrow.

“I see… You took a look inside, huh? That was a custom gun, modified to look as real as possible. I had a customer who was interested in it. You helped me out. You can have it if ya want.”

_ Just like that?  _ Rin thought to herself. It was, indeed, just like that. The clerk offered her the pistol and Rin took it, the gun feeling like a weight on her soul.

“...You’re an accomplice now. Don’t go snitchin’. I got everything on cameras.”

Rin betrayed her instinct to look around, and instead decided to see how much further she could press her newfound goodwill.

“I want to see more,” she said, hoping her naturally deep voice would provide further cover for her nervousness. Iwai raised an eyebrow.

“Wanna talk in the back?” He asked. His voice had no malice or ill-intent behind it. But there was a deepness to it. Nevertheless, Rin privately reminded herself to be steeled against this man. She reminded herself of the pepper spray that Sojiro gave her the night previous. 

The clerk brought her into a backroom that looked like an army barracks. Unopened cardboard boxes, military headgear, and posters for other airsoft weaponry covered every available surface.  _ He could definitely use some organizational skills,  _ Rin thought. Iwai sat down in a nearby chair and stroked his chin.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked. 

“A gun enthusiast,” Rin stated, knowing it sounded ridiculous. The clerk chuckled.

“Really? A teenage schoolgirl?”

“Is there a restriction on who can and can’t love guns?”

The clerk chuckled again. “Well, I can see you have the heart of an enthusiast.” He paused to stroke his chin, talking to himself. “Yeah, that could work,” he said.

“Listen…I don’t usually take on partners… but you… I feel something good about you. And I ain’t such a bad guy myself… I’ve been known to compromise from time to time. For example...” He stood up from the chair and paced over to Rin. She gripped the pepper spray in her pocket. “You help me out with my business, and  I’ll introduce you to my ‘special menu.’ With good prices, even for a chick like you. Waddya say? Not bad, huh?”

She kept her hand on the pepper spray. “Helping you out with your business… You won’t have me take my clothes off, will you? Because I’ve had enough experience with men asking that of me.”

The clerk tugged his hat and looked away.  _ Was that a blush?  _ Rin thought. “It ain’t like that, I swear. I won’t ever ask ya to do something I wouldn’t do myself. Nah, it’s stuff you’ll be OK with. Smugglin’ goods, destroyin’ evidence. Y’know: wholesome stuff. Besides, what I need is a soldier. And you talk the talk.” He extended an ungloved hand. “But can ya walk the walk?”

Rin paused to think. Accepting this guy’s deal was the only way forward to getting stronger. And, despite her earlier feelings, he gave off an OK vibe. She extended her hand to meet his.

“I’d say we’ve got a deal.”

His hands, large, calloused, and scarred, enveloped her small ones. The toughness of his skin felt coarse against her soft fingers. 

“My name’s in the store catalog, but for formality’s sake: Munehisa Iwai. You?”

Rin let out her Harlequin smirk. “Rin. Rin Amamiya.”

Iwai withdrew his hand. “Well, Ms. Rin… I look forward to doing business with you.”

Rin nodded again. “And you again, Mr. Iwai.”

“Please, just Iwai.”

“Then I’ll just be Rin.”

Iwai let out another chuckle. “You love to sass, dontcha? I think you and I are gonna get along just fine.”

Rin nodded, making her way to leave, when she was stopped again by Iwai. “Oh, and I’m going to need you for chores. Dusting, sweeping, organizing my catalogs. But then again… you’re an enthusiast, right? It’ll be fun.” Rin sighed.

“Right. Fun. I’m just dying of excitement.”

Iwai chuckled. “Hey, I’m letting you work here for free. You should be grateful!” He checked the clock on the wall. “All right, get outta here. Go do something kids do.”

Rin turned and left in a huff, but found herself smirking. Iwai was a gruff man, but he seemed like a decent sort of man. She glanced down at her palm. And, she realized, she liked the way his hand felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I greatly enjoyed the romance options in Persona 5, but was disappointed that there was no option to date the male characters. One of my favorite Confidants was Iwai, so this was my attempt to give him a *route*, so to speak. I wanted this chapter to feel similar to how the Confidant began in Persona 5, but I intend to take it in my own direction soon. Comments, criticisms, and the like are appreciated!


End file.
